CORE SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide administrative and project management support to the entire Program, and to ensure all projects and cores adhere to scientific, fiscal, and NIH reporting objectives. These functions will be crucial for the successful execution of the Program, given the complexity of the proposed work, and the extensive sharing of data and reagents that is envisioned amongst the different projects. Though each project alone will provide important information to the field at large, extensive synergy and coordination is required to completely realize the full potential of the overall Program. The Administrative Core will employ the efforts of a Project Manager (PM) and a variety of project management functions to coordinate and support each project. These will include formal program planning and monitoring, status reporting and project scheduling. In addition, a specific goal and function of the Administrative Core will be to facilitate and assist communication amongst PIs and projects, including information sharing, preparation and submission of manuscripts, and coordination and scheduling of meetings and teleconferences. In parallel with active management of communication and coordination amongst projects, a series of activities will ensure productive communication with the NIH and appointed officers. This will entail preparation and submission of NIH reports and facilitate attendance of required team leaders at LJI and NIH meetings and/or conference calls. Finally, the Administrative Core will oversee compliance of the overall Program and individual projects and cores with respect to fiscal and reporting obligations.